The Get Togethers
by Mat49324
Summary: My 2nd Ranma story. Read and review. RxA... most likely... Flames NOT welcome.
1. Requests Made

(Well, everyone, it's now time for my 2nd Ranma ½ story, and it's going to be a nice one, if I do think so myself. I still have yet to finish "Akane's New Friend" but I'll get to that when I can. Keep your eyes peeled for a Ranma ½ story of one of everyone's favorite couples. I don't know when I'll have it up, but just keep your eyes peeled. For now, enjoy my 2nd Ranma ½ story and my first 2009 fanfic after a very long wait.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

The bell had rung at the end of another school day at Furinkan High. I was beginning to walk home from the school with Ranma.

"Well, it's been a while since we had our new house guest," I said to Ranma.

"Yeah, and a pretty cool one at that," Ranma responded.

"I guess you only like the fact that he's here so I won't have to bash you in the head again… as in being saved," I assumed.

"Come on, Akane," Ranma said. "I finally found someone who ACTUALLY understands my feelings instead of someone or everyone that instantly accuses me of some stuff I never do, or when I'm forced close between Kodachi or Shampoo and Ukyo."

"Well… I suppose you'll be using him to bail you out of another hit, I'm assuming," I said as I shut my eyes. "I guess you'll be using Mathew as your defense attorney as of right now."

"It's not that, Akane," Ranma responded.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Like I said," Ranma answered. "I finally found someone who actually UNDERSTANDS me and doesn't go the wrong way on accusations like how you do."

"Hey, Akane!!" I heard some familiar voices call out.

I looked behind and noticed it was Yuka and Saiyuri.

"Oh, hey girls," I greeted them.

"We overheard you and Ranma talking about someone else… pardon us for butting in, but we wanted to know if it's a guy or a girl," Saiyuri spoke up.

"You mean Mathew?" I asked. "Yeah, he's okay… Nabiki and I have been taking him to our some of our favorite hang outs lately. He's staying with us for a certain amount of time."

"But we thought you despised guys," Yuka said.

"He's different than any of the other guys here," I answered.

"How so?" Saiyuri asked.

"Well… he knows how to treat girls right, for starters," I said. "There's also the nice encouragement he gives."

"Is there a chance we could see him?" Yuka asked me.

"Uhhh… I could go home and get him if you want to see him that badly," I responded.

"We would like to meet him… if it's not too much trouble," Saiyuri responded.

"Okay, I can go and get him," I answered.

"In the meanwhile, Saiyuri and I were heading off to the pool today and we thought you might want to tag along… although you probably haven't learned how to swim yet," Yuka said to me.

"Actually, I did… not too long ago," I responded.

"With who?" Ranma asked me.

"Mostly with Nabiki," I responded. "Mathew was there for support."

Yuka and Saiyuri looked at each other. They nodded their heads up and down once, and looked back at me.

"Bring him there if you can," Yuka requested.

"I'll try my best," I said to them.

"Great, thanks, Akane," They both said to me.

And with that, Yuka and Saiyuri took off. I assumed it was to their houses to get their bathing suits. In the meantime, Ranma and I headed off for home.

"Well, how do you suppose Yuka and Saiyuri overheard us?" I asked Ranma.

"Probably by mere coincidence," Ranma responded.

"I find this exciting, but somewhat a little strange," I said to Ranma.

"How come?" Ranma asked me.

"Well, think of it this way – our engagement sparked controversy to others when we had no say in the matter, now Mathew comes along and all of a sudden, Saiyuri and Yuka overhear us and are anxious to meet him," I explained.

"Seems pretty normal to me," Ranma replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, agreeing with his logic.

I guess it was kind of a nice sight to see. Then, I remembered that those two were looking forward to possibly meeting Mathew. I started running ahead.

"Akane, wait up!!" Ranma called. "What's with the sudden running ahead?"

"I need to get home, get Mathew and tell him about Yuka and Saiyuri wanting to meet him," I responded.

(End Akane's P.O.V.)

Back at the Tendo Dojo, I was awaiting Nabiki to come home from school. I was walking around in another one of my motocross outfits, but with a different last name. I was wearing a white and black Rockstar Makita Suzuki T-shirt with 2009 Supercross Lites West Champion, Ryan Dungey's last name on the back with the number 10 underneath. I was holding a folded up note in my hand and I was looking for Nabiki's room.

"Here we are," I said as I found the door.

There was an outline of a duck with Nabiki's name posted along the middle. I knew it was her room. I had just slipped the note underneath Nabiki's door when I heard Kasumi's voice again.

"Mathew, would you be a dear and help me with the dishes?" Kasumi asked me.

"Coming," I called.

I quickly slipped a flower under Nabiki's door, next to the note, and dashed downstairs to help Kasumi out. I appeared in the kitchen just a couple minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait," I said to Kasumi.

"You don't need to be," Kasumi responded.

After that, we began to dry up the dishes. That's when Kasumi spoke up again.

"By the way, when I came upstairs, were you just outside of Nabiki's room?" Kasumi asked me.

I looked back at her.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you knew that she's not home from school yet," Kasumi responded.

"That's what I was figuring… but I did have something for her that I slipped under door before I heard you," I answered.

"Should I tell her?" Kasumi asked.

"No, I want her to be surprised," I responded.

"Okay, okay, I won't let her know," Kasumi said to me.

I knew she wasn't the kind of girl to get personal with someone, but I didn't really mind it though. She read me like a book from just a little while ago.

"So, do you like living with us?" Kasumi asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I never would've thought that after a week after arriving here, would I get such a nice offer from someone as nice as you guys."

"That's good, as I said before, we're always kind to our guests whether we know them or not," Kasumi said.

"I am wondering something though," I said to Kasumi.

"What's that?" Kasumi asked me.

"I realized that I haven't seen your—" I responded before Kasumi cut in.

"Our mother?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her.

"I thought you might ask, seeing as you've already met Father," Kasumi answered.

"Well… eventually, I was going to ask," I replied.

"Well, our Mother's dead, so, I've been the new head of the dojo since her departure," Kasumi explained.

"Oh… sorry to hear that," I responded, showing as much respect as I could for the family's loss.

"It's okay," Kasumi responded. "It's not very heartbreaking to talk about her now than it was the first time we saw her pass away."

"Yeah, I can see that," I responded.

I didn't see one teardrop forming in Kasumi's eyes.

"When was the last time you lost someone in your family, Mathew?" Kasumi asked me.

"Uhhh…" I said, beginning to think about that.

This was going to take some serious thinking.

"I know who it was… I just can't remember how long ago," I answered. "I lost one of my aunties due to an illness she suffered from, and she ended up dying. I think this was about 5 or 6 years ago… maybe 7."

"That long ago?" Kasumi asked me.

"Yeah, exactly," I answered. "I almost lost my Grandpa 3 years ago, if it wasn't for my Grandma performing CPR on him."

"I guess your family must be on the lucky side," Kasumi commented.

"Yeah, I guess it's safe to say," I responded.

In the meanwhile, we had finished the dishes… and with good timing as well – the two of us heard Akane's voice call out.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"We're home," I called out.

After I had dashed inside, I found Mathew in the kitchen with Kasumi. I knew that Nabiki would be home later. This was absolutely perfect – I didn't have to go searching around the dojo for Mathew.

"Oh good, Mathew, you're in here, I need you right now," I said to him.

"What for?" Mathew asked me.

"I'll explain a little later," I said as I grabbed him and bolted up to my room.

After I had shut the door, Mathew patiently waited for me.

"What do you need me for, Akane?" Mathew asked me.

"Well, if you're not too busy," I started to say. "I have a couple of friends who want to meet you."

"Is that so?" Mathew asked, looking pretty surprised about it.

"Yes," I responded. "They're at the pool looking forward to it; I'm going there to join them right now."

I had finished searching for another one of my bathing suits and had wound up pulling out my dark one-piece blue one.

"Maybe you should get your stuff," I said to Mathew. "You missed out last time because none of us counted on Nabiki wanting to go off to the pool when we went to show you around… so, better to come prepared, knowing you're going to go to the pool again."

"You and me both," Mathew responded.

I saw him leave my room to get his things.

End chapter

(Well, that's it for now. Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I know I certainly enjoyed making this. The way you can make me feel good about making this is by sending in your reviews for this chapter of my newest Ranma ½ story, and the first one of the new year… believe it or not. Well, I sure hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back with chapter 2 soon. Stay checking.)


	2. The Dates at the Pool

(Well, as we go into chapter 2 of "The Get Togethers" Akane and me were about to get ready to go to the pool again, but for a different occasion – Akane wants me to meet Yuka and Saiyuri… and it will happen. And you will see how in this chapter. I'm surprised that I have only gotten two reviews so far, even after posting this recently on 5/2/09. Please, people… I need more reviews if you want me to continue stories like this. Thanks to **Akane7Uzumaki**, and **vleroy728** for reviewing. Come on… I need more if you want me to continue. Well, I'll probably get some more as the days go by. For now, just enjoy chapter 2.)

Copyright 2009

(Yuka's P.O.V.)

Saiyuri and I had gotten our swimsuits from our homes and we had already changed into them. We were waiting at a table for Akane and Mathew. I took a look over my shoulder and I didn't see them yet.

"They should be here any minute," I said to Saiyuri after looking at my watch.

I looked back at her. She had her elbows rested on the table with her chin resting on both of her hands like she was staring off into space. Saiyuri looked like she was bored as ever just waiting on Mathew and Akane. I wasn't sure if she heard me the first time.

"Saiyuri, did you hear?" I said to her again.

"Yeah, I did," Saiyuri responded. "Hopefully they're on their way here."

"I'm sure they are… they ought to be a few more minutes," I said to her.

The pool was pretty crowded as usual, and there were a lot of kids and older people having fun in the water. We were waiting on Akane and Mathew, and then we were going to have some fun of our own. Saiyuri and I were still anxious to meet him, and we definitely hoped that he was nothing like the principal at Furinkan. I took a look over my shoulder and there was still no sign of the two. I kept my patience up and started tilting my head a bit downwards.

"Gee, time sure goes by slow when you're waiting for someone," I said to Saiyuri.

"You're telling me," Saiyuri responded.

The yellow one-piece swimsuit I was currently wearing was still dry from me sitting here with her and waiting on two people. I knew I was eventually going to get it wet soon, but that was going to happen when Akane and Mathew show up. Saiyuri, on the other hand was in her one-piece pink swimsuit and she had let her hair down from the usual double ponytail she usually had her hair in everytime I saw her at school. Her red ribbon was on the table in front of her. Our towels were in front of us as well.

"So, what do you think Mathew will be like if we get a chance to meet him?" I asked Saiyuri.

"I'm not sure," She responded. "But one thing we hope is that he's nothing like the Principal at Furinkan."

"You got it," I said.

Our principal was a total nightmare… always trying to make the boys get buzz cuts and have certain hairstyles for girls that we don't even like. Hopefully Mathew wasn't anything like that. The principal never seemed to improve as one… except for that one time he called in that "Coach" guy who always asked us what youth means to us.

"Maybe I'll get a quick swim in before Akane shows up," I said, standing up.

"Wait a sec," Saiyuri inquired.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Is that them?" She asked, pointing her finger.

I looked over my shoulder and saw her. Akane was finally here, and the tall boy next to her had to be Mathew.

"Yeah, that is," I said, running to the gate.

I couldn't mistake Akane for any other dark blue-haired girl. I waved my arm in the air so she could see me and Saiyuri.

"Akane!!" I called out.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I looked to my right and saw Yuka behind the fence at the pool. She was waving her arm in the air. I was wearing my white sundress while Mathew was in a different motocross shirt. It was red and white and with the last name "Voss" and a number 13 underneath it.

"Mathew, there's one of my friends," I said to Mathew.

He took a look but he couldn't tell which girl was Yuka.

"Yellow bathing suit," I said to Mathew.

"Oh, okay," Mathew said, raising his eyebrows. "I see her."

"Follow me," I said to him.

We went through the open gate to where Saiyuri and Yuka were.

"Hey, Akane!" Yuka greeted after I came near the two of them.

"Hey, girls," I greeted.

"Glad you were able to make it," Saiyuri said.

"Mm-hmm," Yuka agreed, nodding her head.

She took a glance at Mathew. He was standing next to me.

"You must be Mathew… am I right?" Yuka asked him.

"I guess I don't need no introduction," Mathew said.

"Apparently not," I said.

"We overheard Akane talking about you after school," Yuka responded.

Mathew looked at me.

"Hey, I didn't expect them to overhear me," I responded.

"I know you didn't," Mathew responded.

"Well, anyway," I said, making sure everything was clear. "These are my two friends, Yuka and Saiyuri."

"Nice to meet you both," Mathew said in a friendly tone.

He shook hands with the both of them.

"Same with us," Saiyuri responded.

"Now that that's out of the way, let me change first, and then we'll have some fun," I said.

I was about to head off to the changing room, when Yuka spoke up.

"So, Akane, Mathew's staying with you guys, too?" Yuka asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "Kasumi offered him to stay with us and he accepted."

"Lucky you," Saiyuri commented.

"Yeah," Mathew said. "Honestly, I never thought I'd be offered something like that because I'd been here living by myself for a week before I was offered to stay with them."

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back," I said as I headed off to the changing room.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"I'm home," I called out.

I got my shoes off and started walking in.

"Welcome home, Nabiki," I heard Kasumi call out.

"Is anyone else home besides you, Kasumi?" I asked.

"Akane and Mathew went out for a while, Ranma's relaxing, and Father and Mr. Saotome are playing shogi as usual," Kasumi responded.

"Is that so," I said.

"Mm-hmm," Kasumi said. "And I think Mathew left you something at your room."

"Oh?" I said, looking surprised.

I went upstairs to my room and there was indeed something under my door – a note and a flower. I smelled it and then opened the note.

"This is from Mathew," I said as I began reading it.

The note read:

_Nabiki,_

It's Mathew who's writing this note to you. I was wondering if we might be able to go out or something when you get the chance – just you and me. I really wanted to thank you and Akane again for letting me hang out with you girls, and what's better is the fact that I even got the chance to meet your friends when we went out for tennis. I was thinking if you'd like to go out somewhere like the pool or something… I'll leave that up to you if you want. I really like you a little more than Akane and Kasumi, but I was thinking you might've known that already after what we did on the tennis courts. So, will you accept? I'd really like it if you did. I don't really mind if you invite the same friends we both saw at the tennis courts. Write me back if you want to.

Mathew

"A date, huh?" I said to myself. "I really don't know if I can stomach a date after the last time."

Of course, that "last time" I was talking about was when Ranma had bought roses to play a joke on me… when I had Akane meet him instead.

"Well… how bad can it be?" I said to myself as I got ready to write him back.

I had written him this note:

_Mathew,_

It's Nabiki writing back. I got your note – thanks for it. Well, as for the two of us going out, sure… and the pool seems like a nice idea. I'm looking forward to it. Maybe we'll go out tomorrow after I get home from school… and rest of course. Does that sound good enough to you? Hopefully it does. I'm already looking forward to it. And, yes, I kind of figured you liked me after what happened at the tennis courts the other day. I think you're pretty cool myself.

Nabiki

Unlike when he had slipped the note under my door, I held on to it and waited for him to come home with Akane. As for the pretty flower he left with the note, I had put it on my desk. That reminded me – I needed to pick out a bathing suit for my date. I went into my closet and sorted out all my bathing suits – one-pieces and two-pieces.

"I haven't done this since Akane and I went to the bathhouse, along with two of my friends that I invited via the phone, and the 4 of us came prepared for Happosai's peeping," I said as I tried to decide on which one to wear, even though my date was tomorrow.

After 2 minutes of thinking, I decided on the same one I wore at the bathhouse, which was the black and blue/green one.

"Well, my suit's picked out," I said as I lay down on my bed.

I tossed my suit on my desk chair and began relaxing from a long day at school.

"Nabiki, would you like some cheese crackers?" I heard Kasumi ask me.

She had let herself into my room.

"Sure thing, Kasumi," I responded.

"Oh, is that what Mathew left you?" Kasumi asked, noticing the note I had in my hand.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "He wants to ask me out on a date."

"How nice," Kasumi responded.

"I guess I better try it, even after what happened with Ranma that one time," I inquired.

"Hopefully nothing like that is going to happen again," Kasumi said to me.

"No way, I'm past that, Kasumi," I responded.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I made it out of the changing rooms a few minutes ago and came out with my blue one-piece bathing suit on.

"Alright, guys, I'm here," I said, appearing in front of the girls and Mathew.

"Well, we're all here," Mathew said to us.

"Are you sure you still know how to swim, Akane?" Saiyuri asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "Nabiki, Mathew and I were here the other day when we went to show him around the place."

"I guess it's safe to say that, she was the one Nabiki wanted for company in the water," Mathew added.

"Well, I was kind of _forced_ to be Nabiki's company in the pool since you wasn't even dressed to swim," I said, correcting him.

"Hey, I didn't think she was going to go there," Mathew said back to me.

"Alright, let's cut the arguments," Yuka cut in.

"Thank you," Mathew said after an exhalation.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"Since we're already here, I insist – girls first," Mathew said, pointing his finger at the water.

"Gee, you're SUCH a gentleman," I said, with a tiny hint of sarcasm in my sentence, still accepting his politeness.

I was making a smug face at him.

"Hey, I'm 21 – I know my manners," Mathew spoke up.

Yuka and Saiyuri looked real surprised at what he just said.

"21 years old?" Yuka asked him.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew responded, looking proud of it.

"So, if you say you're 21, why do you look like you're in your teens?" Saiyuri asked him.

"Maybe it's because I got rid of _this_," Mathew responded, running his finger above his lips.

He was referring to the fact that he had shaved his mustache that was growing.

"Believe him, girls," I said to Yuka and Saiyuri. "He really IS 21."

"I heard that," Mathew said.

"Well, since the gang's here, let's get in," I said to the others.

Saiyuri went in first, then came Yuka, me, and Mathew came in last because of his politeness of having us girls go in first. To Yuka's and Saiyuri's surprises, I was floating in the water with my arms in the water instead of the air and not calling the lifeguard or somebody else to save me.

"Yeah, Akane, you've definitely learned how to swim," Yuka commented.

"I guess my words of encouragement definitely worked," Mathew added.

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding my head. "There are other swimming components, but just for now, we'll leave them alone."

"I was just going to say that," Mathew said, chuckling a little. "I know how to swim myself, but here's one little thing: I don't know how to dive."

"Is that so," Saiyuri asked.

"That is so," Mathew answered.

"Saiyuri and I know how," Yuka said to him.

"That's cool," Mathew said.

After we had some fun trying to clobber each other underwater, and watching everyone else trying to dunk each other, the four of us got out and sat at the table where Saiyuri and Yuka were sitting at while they were waiting for us. Mathew and I got our towels and we sat down with them. In the meantime, after Mathew had dried off his torso area, front and back, he had put his shirt back on.

"Well, that was a ton of fun," I said as I draped my towel around my shoulders and letting it fall down my back.

"Sure was," Yuka said.

(Saiyuri's P.O.V.)

"I'm glad you decided to come here because it has been a while since I came to the pool," I said to the group.

"Sure has been," Yuka replied, agreeing with me. "The weather's been absolutely perfect nowadays."

"Yeah, you're right, Yuka," Akane responded. "We are close to summertime after all."

"So, Mathew, what brings you to this part of the world?" I asked, turning my head to Mathew.

"Well, I got a call to race motorcycles here, and I said 'sure'," Mathew responded. "About 4 more weeks from now will be my first race on a Supermoto bike."

"Interesting way to make a living," I said.

"So, how'd you wind up staying with Akane all of a sudden?" Yuka asked him.

"Well, she brought me to her house after I told her that she looked pretty familiar because I'd been living a couple of houses away from their dojo," Mathew explained. "She brought me home and I met everyone, and after I thanked Kasumi for their hospitality, she offered me to move in with Akane and her folks."

"Lucky you," I said.

"I think it's safe to say that he's been some stroke of good luck lately," Akane said. "I finally learn how to swim just with my bathing suit on my back, _and_ without any kind of contraption attached to my body like what happened with the Principal."

"That IS something," Yuka replied.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

End chapter

(Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I did for sure. You can show your appreciation by typing in your reviews. I'll get to chapter 3 as soon as I can. I sure hope to get a bunch… I really deserve more than 2, you know. Leave those reviews now… and I'll be sure to update when I can.)


	3. After the Pool

(Well, everyone, it's time now for chapter 3 of "The Get Togethers" During the time reviews were being sent to me, I got a very horrible one from someone known as **Requiem the Relentless**, who said this story was "awful" and I "should be ashamed by posting it." I tend to highly disagree with that… and I'm sure most of you would as well… am I right? Well, **Requiem the Relentless** won't be thanked for the review… thanks to his/her harshness and repeatedly saying that he/she "is not a nice person," but who WILL be thanked are the following people: **Unknown 2008** and **vleroy728**. I'm definitely not ashamed of making this at all. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and I sure hope to get more reviews from different people.)

Copyright 2009

After I had told Yuka and Saiyuri a little more about myself, we went for one last swim and we decided to wrap it up. I knew inside that I might be coming back here or at a different pool, but with Nabiki instead for my date with her.

"Okay, we better get home to tend to our needs," Yuka said to us. "Nice meeting you, Mathew."

"Same with you two," I responded.

After the girls and I changed at our respective sides, I shook their hands and kissed their cheeks in respect when they left us.

"Nice girls," I said to Akane.

"Yeah, they're great," Akane said back to me. "What'd you think of them?"

"They're okay," I responded. "They're definitely a couple of girls who have a good head on their shoulders… like you of course."

"Thanks, I was wondering if you were going to say if I have one…" Akane said with a smug look.

"I was," I said.

We started walking home when I twitched.

"What's up?" Akane asked. "Why'd you suddenly twitch?"

"Listen," I said in a soft voice.

Akane took a listen and she definitely heard what I thought I heard.

"Whoo-hoo," We heard a faint, but soft voice say. "Whoo-hoo -- what a haul!! What a haul!!! What a haul!! What a haul!!"

"Are you hearing what I'm hearing, girl?" I asked Akane.

"Mm-hmm," Akane said. "Looks like exterminating time… for you anyway."

"Yep," I said.

I told Akane to step back and after closing my eyes and resting my fingers on my thumbs, I jumped up, revealing a hidden block in the air, containing a flower. I jumped up one last time to touch it... then, my outfit was all orange and red.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Akane asked me.

"I'll tell you afterwards," I said.

"Get back here, ya freak!!" I heard Ranma say.

He was chasing after the cunt… like how I thought he would be.

"Try all you want, Ranma," I heard the freak say. "You'll never catch me until you're an old man close to 100."

"Need any help, man?" I called out to Ranma.

He looked up and saw me standing on the side. I shot my finger at Happosai, shooting out fireballs. They started bouncing up and down at Happosai, but he continued to dodge them.

(A/n: This is not really a Mario parody… just something I thought would be funny… seeing as this is just a story.)

"What good will those do?" Happosai joked, just running ahead.

I didn't give up shooting at him until Ranma grabbed his sack full of girls' panties and then, I was able to hit him.

"Ranma, let go of them now!!" Happosai screamed.

That's when I saw an opening and fired at Happosai; direct hit!. He started screaming as the fire continued to burn him.

"Ranma, grab his sack now!!" I said.

He was able to grab it before a flame got on it, and tossed it back to the crowd of girls. I looked at them and they were all stunned. After returning back to normal, Ranma and I slapped each other's hands in victory.

"Nice work, Mathew," Ranma said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"How'd you learn how to do that?" Ranma asked me.

"It's my own version of defense," I responded.

"More like your 'martial arts'?" Ranma asked.

"Well… yeah, sort of," I answered.

"But I thought you said you don't do martial arts," Ranma said.

"You're right," I said. "I don't do any of those ones with kicks and punches and stuff… but this is my own version… and the best part is… it's easy."

"Is it?" Ranma asked me.

"Sure is," I answered. "I've been teaching myself this for the last 5 years."

"Don't do Martial Arts, eh?" I heard Akane say.

"Not the one where there's kicking and punching," I said.

"I've seen a few like those," Ranma pointed out. "One of which dealt with French food, which turned out to be a painful experience, seeing as I couldn't turn back to a guy without feeling a huge amount of pain."

I raised my eyebrows at what he explained to me.

"He had an experience where he was locked in wearing an iron corset," Akane explained. "It was tough, but he was able to defeat Picolet – the one who he had to face."

"Like I figured," I said, turning to Ranma. "I have my respect for you, man."

I snapped my fingers and the fires on Happosai went away. Ranma and I figured he got enough of what he deserved.

"Nice work," Ranma said to me.

"Seems like it's the only way to save the female population from any future humiliation from that cunt," I said to him, slapping hands again.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

Back at home, we were eating our dinner when Akane brought up the new kind of "martial arts" that Mathew demonstrated to beat the freak.

"A WHAT?!!" Mr. Tendo said, astounded. "You're telling us that Mathew has taught himself a kind of 'martial arts' to defeat the Master?"

"Yeah, Akane and I saw it ourselves," I said.

"You know what that means," Pop said.

He grabbed me and stormed off to the dojo.

"Hey, Pop!!" I said, very irritated. "Put me down!!"

"No can do, boy," Pop said, sternly. "You gotta learn it in case he challenges you!!"

"LET ME GO NOW!!!" I shouted.

To the biggest surprise, Mathew had grabbed my chest and was able to release Pop's grip on me.

"Let him go," Mathew demanded. "I'm not challenging someone whom I have a lot of respect for!!"

_This is what I was hoping for_, I thought.

I didn't do this on purpose – I just brought up Mathew's killer "martial arts" to stop the freak's panty raids and that's when my old man just grabbed me with no say in the matter.

"You heard that, Pop?" I said to him. "That's one thing that I know for sure that you aren't going to get… EVER!!!"

I thought of the numerous crappy things that I found out what Pop did when I was just a little boy on his back… like when he sold me for a freakin' fish of all things… and even things he did that didn't even involve me… like when that Shogi guy showed up and did a big number of damage on us that day.

"Ranma, are you gonna get it," Pop said.

"Just shut up and finish," I said.

"I must say," Kasumi spoke up. "That Mathew's form of 'martial arts' is pretty creative."

"Thanks," Mathew said. "I've been teaching myself that for 5 years now… and everytime I do it, I keep getting better and better."

"And now you use it on me…" We heard a voice say.

It turned out to be Happosai, who had made his way home in his burnt up outfit.

"Look what you've done!!" The freak said.

"S-S-S-Saotome," Mr. Tendo said, getting scared. "The Master's getting angry."

We heard a splash of water and Pop had turned into the panda again. He held up a sign that translated to "I wasn't around him." That's when the freak jumped up to Mathew, but I grabbed him just in time.

"Thanks, dude," Mathew said to me.

"Sure thing," I said back to him. "Is there any way to turn the fire back on him?"

"Mm-hmm," Mathew answered. "Same way I shut it off – snapping my fingers."

"Heard that," I said to Happosai. "Just a snap of his fingers and you'll be burning from his flames until you're reduced to your own underwear… maybe even nothing."

"I'll do it…" Mathew said, hoping that scared him.

"No… NO NO NO NO NO NO DON'T!!" Happosai screamed.

Mathew's fingers were about ready to snap.

"Boys, do you think he really deserves it?" Akane asked.

"Well, how many times have YOU done something about it?" Mathew asked her.

"Once… as a plan Ranma cooked up to get back at him for lifting up our skirts at school… 10 times that week," Akane responded.

"Hel-lo," Mathew said, before turning to the freak again. "You think you would've learned by now."

"Uh, he needs that if he wants to continue on," I said to him.

"No way!!" Mathew said, astounded.

"Way," I said to him. "I know it sounds kind of goofy, but it's true… that's their Master for you… he's even stole my strength with a moxa burn… just for me stopping him on one of his 'raids'… not to mention he's even used me as his own personal bath toy at the public bathhouse when we weren't able to get any hot water for our baths."

"Tell me more," Mathew said, appearing interested. "Maybe I can help."

"Sure thing," I said, leading him away from the others.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"By the way, I got your note, Mathew," I called out, hoping that he heard me.

"Oh good, thanks," I heard him call out.

It didn't cross my mind to tell him until Ranma took off with him. Oh well, guess I had to tell him later.

"Mathew left you a note?" Akane asked me.

"Yep," I answered. "He wants to ask me out on a date… at the pool."

"Are you going?" Akane asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "I already picked out my suit after I read his note."

"Gee, usually, Kuno asks you out, now HE does," Akane said.

"Yeah, but who knows," I said, just finishing my food, and standing up on my feet. "There's a chance that I might wind up getting engaged, like you are."

"Nabiki!!" Akane shouted. "You all decided for me… I never had a say in the matter!!"

"One day you'll thank us," I said, with that usual smug look on my face.

"I wish," Akane said, looking off into another direction.

Daddy was about to say something before I spoke up again.

"I know, Daddy," I said to him. "You want Ranma and Akane to marry first… I know."

My dream was to sell the school and live in absolute luxury. Daddy and Kasumi knew that, but I figured that they wanted Akane and Ranma to tie the knot before me and Mathew… which I was not really sure about.

"You know, Akane," I said to the youngest of us 3 sisters. "If I didn't know better… I think you're jealous."

I went off to my room to lie down on my bed. On my way, I happened to have spotted Mathew leaving Ranma's room. I knew I needed to tell him or give him the note I wrote to him earlier today… otherwise, he'd never know if I wanted to go out with him or not.

"Hey, Mathew," I called out. "Are you finished talking to Ranma?"

"Yeah," Mathew responded. "Why?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

I knew I had to tell him sooner or later, otherwise, he'd never know that I accepted his offer for a date at the pool.

(End Nabiki's P.O.V.)

My nerves were racing to a maximum.

"S-Sure," I said, feeling a bit nervous.

I followed Nabiki to her room.

"Here," Nabiki simply said to me.

She handed me a sheet of paper she had neatly folded. I figured it was her note back to me. After I read it, I was really pleased to hear that she had accepted my offer for a date at the pool. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad," I said to her.

I wrapped my arm around Nabiki's back. She did the same to me.

"I know we're gonna have a lot of fun there," I said to her.

"We will," Nabiki said, putting a little pressure between our shoulders.

I felt really comfortable next to her like this. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

"I'm curious, Mathew," Nabiki said to me. "Have you ever experienced your first kiss yet?"

I was surprised that she asked me that.

"Why, what's it to you?" I asked.

"Only wondering," Nabiki simply answered. "I might wind up being the first girl you ever kissed if that's a no…"

"Well," I answered. "Besides kissing my mother, no I haven't experienced my first kiss."

She appeared to be surprised at my answer.

"Do you want me to be the first one?" Nabiki asked.

"Uh, maybe after our date?" I said, feeling a hot flash through me.

"I don't mind if you want it now," Nabiki said to me.

I felt as nervous as a rookie in his first Supercross race.

End chapter.

(Alright, I'll leave you to figure out what is going to happen after this. In the meantime, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I get those reviews in soon.)


	4. Moments of Love and Friendship

(Well, everyone, it's now time for the 4th chapter of "The Get Togethers" When we last left off, I got involved in some unexpected alone time with Nabiki. What's going to happen now? The only way to find out is by reading this chapter. Thanks to **vleroy728** for reviewing. I'd really appreciate it if I got more than one person reviewing… maybe 4 reviewers at least. I sure hope that happens from here on out. For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2009

Nabiki was making me feel extremely comfortable the more pressure she put into my shoulder. Soon, my body was no longer resisting her attitude. I started leaning my head into her cheek, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Feels good, eh?" Nabiki asked me.

"Yeah," I said after a brief minute of silence.

She leaned in close to me.

"Am I that cute to you, Mathew-baby?" Nabiki asked again.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I nervously responded.

"Glad you think so," Nabiki answered.

"Nabiki…" I said to her.

I began puckering my lips.

"Wait a sec," Nabiki said, putting her finger on my lips.

She got up from where she was sitting and closed her bedroom door. She returned to where I was.

"So… does that mean you're ready for… _that_?" Nabiki asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding.

I felt a little nervous inside.

"Well, let's do it then," Nabiki said.

She started to sit down. I thought she was going to sit on her bed like she generally did, but instead, she plopped herself on my lap. I didn't expect it, but she put herself there.

"Ready?" She asked me, gazing into my eyes with her loving smile.

"Yeah," I answered, falling into her desires.

Nabiki's touches were softer than a pillow – I felt her fingertips slowly pressing into my back. I closed my eyes and we started leaning in closer to each other. In a matter of 3 seconds, my lips were already making contact with Nabiki's. I had done it – I had finally experienced my first kiss. Right after that, she got off my lap and even offered to help me up.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"Sure," Nabiki responded. "You know, I've been getting this strange feeling that you want to be engaged to me… am I right?"

"Uh… m-m-maybe," I stammered.

"Go figure," Nabiki said.

She was really reading me like a map.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"I can tell by how jittery and how nervous you've been acting lately," Nabiki answered.

I had been shaking a little because of how lovingly she was acting around me earlier.

"Well," Nabiki said to me. "I'll accept on two conditions: I've already told Daddy that I knew that he wants Akane and Ranma to marry first… so, first of all, let them get married first, and second, show that you really love me… but not in front of everyone – I don't want anyone pointing fingers or getting jealous… or Daddy thinking that I might get married first."

"Deal," I said after a sigh of relief.

"Great," Nabiki said. "And to seal this deal… that'll be 600 yen."

"What?" I said, looking surprised.

"Well, you want to seal the deal, right?" Nabiki asked.

"Alright, alright," I said, handing her what she wanted.

After that, she unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek.

"That'll be the only time I'll do that to you… seeing as you and I are now… you know," She said to me.

"Yep," I responded.

"Don't forget those two conditions I told you," Nabiki said to me.

"No problem," I responded.

"I sure hope not," Nabiki said.

In a matter of seconds, we kissed each other once more.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

I had gotten through with telling Mathew all my troubles from not just from Pop, but the freak as well… not to mention Akane. He had told me that he had felt sorry for me – he saw me as the innocent bystander who got things that I rightfully didn't deserve. I had asked him what he thought of all those incidents and he had simply said that I was just unexpectedly unlucky. I was currently sitting in the bath relaxing from the long day I had… which included chasing Happosai for a part of my day, only to get help from Mathew.

"Now with Mathew living with us," I said to myself. "I can finally have someone as my lifeline if he's ever around… and maybe keep my head from being bashed by Akane… not to mention being wrongly accused… except for the takoyaki thing."

I felt like from this day forward, my personal life was going to be changed. Hopefully Akane would rethink who to blame when something happened to her.

"Well, this hasn't happened in a while," I said as I stepped out, drying myself off.

What I was referring to was nobody barging in on me while I was enjoying my bath like the innocent bystander I really was. Unlike when Ukyo was staying with us and she started getting intimate with me… while I was resisting. I wished that someone would've backed me up then… but that's the way it goes sometimes. After I got dressed, I started getting myself ready for bed. After I had exited the bathroom, I noticed that Mathew was waiting outside… oddly enough.

"Hey, man," Mathew said.

"What's up, buddy?" I said back to him.

We slapped hands as he took the bath himself.

_He's something alright,_ I thought.

Mathew was certainly someone that seemed to totally understand a normal human being such as myself… to a point where someone like Akane would instantly assume that I was the one behind all the pranks being pulled in the house, or when a woman is coming on to me… like Ukyo, Shampoo, or even Kodachi for that matter.

The next morning, I awoke from my slumber. For once, I woke up without having to hurry and rush things. I was able to join everyone for breakfast before the girls (minus Kasumi) and I had to leave for school; Mathew was lucky, seeing as he had already finished high school.

"Mathew, can you give me a hand with the dishes again?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm on it," Mathew responded, and headed off to the kitchen.

I caught a glimpse of the back of his shirt. It was his usual ones, but with a different last name and number on the back. His shirt was blue and white with the last name "Hepler" on the back and a number 60 underneath it. The color was almost exactly like my pants… only somewhat lighter.

"Oh, time to leave," Akane spoke up, looking at her watch.

Kasumi gave us our lunches and we all bolted out and off for school.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

While Mathew and I were tending to the dishes, I personally felt better inside of myself that we let Mathew move in with us. I felt that way because my chores were shortened in a certain amount of time, thanks to his help.

"I really appreciate the help you've given me, Mathew," I said to him.

"Hey, it's the least I can do if you let me move in with you guys," Mathew said back to me.

"Well, you don't have to do so much… you're just a houseguest," I said back.

"No, I insist," Mathew said.

I knew he was only trying to be a big help to us… especially myself around the house, and he already was… I just didn't want him to do so much that Nabiki and Akane would start getting lazy and ask Mathew to do it for them.

"So, Mathew," I said to him. "You're REALLY finished with high school?"

"My age would say so," Mathew said. "Although one of my cousins is getting out of high school next year, and he's 18."

"Wouldn't people that age be in college or getting a job already?" I asked.

"Well, my cousin is a different story -- he's in the Special Ed. or Special Education classes, and he's getting out this year… that's why he's in there for an extra year," Mathew explained. "The difference between the both of us is that I wasn't in those classes… and he was. That's why I got out after the usual 4 years of high school back home, and I got out three years earlier... getting out in 2006."

"And now you're over here," I said to him.

"And now I'm here," Mathew said, almost sounding like there was an echo in the kitchen.

10 minutes later, we had finished the dishes and I was already sitting down at the table reading a book. Mathew, on the other hand, had gone back upstairs.

"Oh, that reminds me…" I said, standing up. "I need to return this to Dr. Tofu."

I was referring to a different book I had borrowed from him earlier this week. I went ahead and got that. I was heading to the door when Father happened to be walking by.

"Oh good," I said. "I have to return this to Dr. Tofu… I'll be back."

"Okay, hurry back now," Father said to me.

"Will do," I responded as I headed out.

I was actually planning to do my shopping after that.

"Here, Dr. Tofu," I said after I arrived. "I must say, that book I borrowed was really something."

"R-Right," Dr. Tofu stuttered. "G-G-G-Glad you enjoyed it."

The way he acts always makes me laugh. After I left, I headed straight for the market.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I sat at my desk in my class. My two friends were sitting nearby me.

"Hey, are you up for some serious hanging out after school, Nabiki?" One of my friends asked me.

"Actually," I said. "You remember Mathew, right?"

I leaned in close to them so nobody else… especially Kuno would hear.

"He already asked me out to a date at the pool," I whispered to them.

"Lucky you," Another one said.

"Greetings, fellow classmates as I make my presence in this very room," I heard a very familiar voice… which turned out to be Kuno's voice.

Honestly, he always acted like he was King of Furinkan every single time he came inside.

"I wish to ask you on a lunch date after the bell has rung, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno-baby said to me.

"I wish I could say yes, Kuno-baby," I said to him. "But apparently, you're too late… we have a new houseguest with us for a certain amount of time and he's already asked me out well before you did…"

"Speak you the truth?" Kuno said to me.

"Yep," I simply answered. "We're getting together a few minutes after school today at the pool. So, it looks like you're out of luck, Kuno-baby."

End chapter.

(Alright, I sure hope that you all enjoyed this. I sure worked hard to make this and you all can show your appreciation by clicking on "Review this chapter/story" and leaving your reviews for this chapter. I certainly hoped that you liked reading this; I know I had some fun creating this chapter… and I just hope you liked reading this chapter. There are still many more to come. For now, I just hope to have more than one person reading and reviewing this chapter as well as the rest of my story. Bye for now, guys.)


	5. Nabiki's Date Prep

(Well, it's time for chapter 5 of "The Get Togethers" Lately, I've been getting complete flames from people like **Super Vegeta** and **Dr. Facer**, who completely have lame lives and have nothing better to do, other than harassing others. Those two won't be thanked for reviews, but the following people WILL be thanked: **Ranma 711**, **Unknown 2008**, **anjheL003**, **J13**, and **vleroy728**. In the meantime, I sure as heck hope to not get flames for my self-insertion fics… because I like what I write and there's nothing anybody who is against it… will change it. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and leave good reviews only; I can't stress that enough.)

Copyright 2009

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Speak you the truth?" Kuno asked me.

"Yep," I simply answered. "We're getting together a few minutes after school today at the pool. So, it looks like you're out of luck, Kuno-baby."

"I want to get a good look at this new 'houseguest' of yours," Kuno said to me again. "He has yet to meet the sword of the noble Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, a.k.a. 'The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High'."

"Blue Thunder my foot," I said under my breath.

When the school bell had rung, I grabbed my things and headed for home to prepare for my date with Mathew. That's when Akane noticed me.

"Nabiki," Akane called out.

I slowed down so she could catch up.

"What is it, Akane?" I asked.

"So, you're gonna get ready for your date with him?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "How bad could it be?"

I thought that I should give another date a shot, but with a different guy. The pool seemed like an unusual place for a date, but if that's where Mathew wanted it, I couldn't argue with that… I needed some fresh air anyway.

"Akane Tendo," We heard a voice say.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the voice belonged to Kuno-baby.

"Here we go again," I said to myself.

"I have heard that Nabiki Tendo is being asked on a date by your new houseguest," Kuno started to say. "So I will gladly ask that you date with me on this day."

"Forget it, Kuno," Akane answered.

"Akane Tendo, it is not an option to say 'no'," Kuno objected. "Maybe a date with yours truly will teach you to—"

That's when Kuno was sent skyward thanks to Akane's kick.

"BE MORE CHIVALROUS TO MEN LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kuno screamed after being kicked.

"Honestly, can Kuno just GIVE IT A REST?!!" Akane seethed.

"For once, I agree," I said.

"Yeah, all Kuno ever talks about is a date with me, or Ranma's girl half," Akane said. "It drives me crazy how he just doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Yeah, you think he'd have learned his lesson by now," We heard a different voice say.

It turned out to be Ranma.

"Ranma, how'd you overhear me?" Akane asked.

"I saw you kicking Kuno up to the sky," Ranma said.

After he had joined us, the three of us walked home.

"We're home," I called out.

That's when we noticed Kasumi in the kitchen.

"Home already, everyone?" She asked us when she looked over.

"Mm-hmm," I answered. "I of course, have a valid reason… my date."

"Nabiki," Kasumi said to me. "Just try not to do the same thing you did with Ranma."

"Don't worry about anything, Kasumi," I assured her. "Nothing like THAT will happen again."

"Who could forget that, Nabiki," Ranma said with a little amount of anger in his voice.

"Ranma, after what happened with you, I realized I couldn't hide my feelings for you anymore," I said to him. "Now someone revealed his feelings about me… and wants to ask me out."

"Gee, Ranma, if only YOU were like that," Akane said to him.

"Oh come on," Ranma replied. "Do you really think I have any sympathy for somebody who never listens to me?"

"Oh, I give up," Akane said, storming off.

"Typical loser," Ranma murmured.

I left Kasumi and Ranma and went up to my room to rest before I got my things together for my date with Mathew. I looked at my clock and it was close to 3:30 p.m.; the community pools were getting pretty close to closing time. So much for that idea; however, I knew of a nearby fitness center with a private pool in which the place closed at 9 p.m. – THAT was going to be where our date was going to be held. Hopefully nobody else was there so our date would be private.

"Boy, I sure could use a nice nap," I said as I began to yawn while I said my sentence.

I didn't have gym class until tomorrow, but just leaving early with Ranma and Akane was just enough to wipe me out, physically that is… and left me exhausted.

"My date will be after my short nap," I said as I got into bed.

A nice breeze blew through my window and was making my hair dance a little.

"Whew, that feels good," I said to myself while the breeze continued to blow.

I looked over and saw my swimsuit on the backrest of the chair. The one-piece black and blue/green colored one… which, as mentioned, was the same one I wore at the bathhouse in preparation for Happosai's peeping. I knew I was going to wear that suit later. Eventually, I started dozing off to sleep.

After 20 minutes, I awoke from my nap. I grabbed my bathing suit and headed to get a couple of towels from the bathroom. After I grabbed a couple, I changed to my light blue shirt and white shorts and went to find Mathew. I looked in the room Kasumi gave him, and sure enough, he was there. He had a different motorcycle race on.

"Mathew," I called out.

He looked over and saw me with my things. I saw him stop the tape of the race he was watching and he got up.

"You're ready?" Mathew asked me.

"Yep," I responded, holding a towel for him.

I waited for Mathew to shut off his things. A couple of minutes later, I saw him grab his shorts and we went downstairs together. Kasumi was already working on snacks when she noticed us.

"Oh, you two are going out now?" She asked us.

"Mm-hmm," We both said at the same time.

"Well, you two have fun now," Kasumi said to us.

That's when Daddy happened to walk in.

"Um, am I interrupting something you girls are talking about?" Daddy asked us.

"Just that Mathew and I are going out for awhile," I answered.

"YOU WHAT?!!" Daddy shouted.

"Father, please," Kasumi said.

"No, not in this house!!" Daddy shouted again.

"Father, don't be so harsh," Kasumi said again. "If Nabiki wants to be engaged to Mathew, we can't force her to not do it."

"Actually, it's the other way around," I said.

"Yeah… I'm the… one with the… crush on her," Mathew said with pauses in between some words in his sentence.

"Are you sure you're exactly how old you are?" Daddy said to him.

"Yes, why does that matter to you?" Mathew asked.

"He did indeed tell me earlier that he's 21 years old," Kasumi responded.

"Shouldn't you be dating someone around your age?" Daddy asked him.

"What difference does that make?" Mathew asked, looking completely surprised at that question that Daddy asked. "My Mom is 48 years old; my Dad is going to be 52 this December! And I'm not going that far if THAT'S what you're thinking – my word."

"Now, Daddy, if you're done, can we go?" I asked him.

"One more thing," Daddy said. "Do you know that she's the middle of my three girls?"

"Akane told me," Mathew said, nodding his head. "Besides, I figured she was around 17-18 years old… something like that."

Mathew took my arm and we started going for the door.

"Have fun, you two," Kasumi called out. "Make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"Got it," Mathew and I called out.

Once we were out of the house, I wanted to ask him something.

"Mathew, what did you mean when you said 'THAT'S what you're thinking'?" I asked him.

Mathew twitched and raised his eyebrows.

"You know… us… together in bed… and… nothing on our backs?" Mathew said with pauses in his sentence again.

"Oh, okay," I said, shuddering a bit.

"Why do you ask?" Mathew asked me.

"Just wondering," I said, laying my head on Mathew's shoulder. "By the way, Mathew, I know of a nearby fitness center, so I thought that's where we could go… if you want."

"Fine by me," Mathew said.

We looked at each other and smiled. I could tell this was going to be one relationship that was going to go a LONG way.

End chapter.

(Alright, I'll have more for this story in the next chapter. I only want to see GOOD reviews, otherwise, I'll be reporting you all like how I did **Super Vegeta** and I WILL do it, if anyone else does this again… I'll be reporting other users as well if this keeps up. I like what I write, and there's nothing you trollers can do to make me stop!! Everyone else who LIKES what I write, I appreciate you taking the time to review my stories and just know that I'm working as hard as I can to make sure that I get everyone as close to their characters as possible. I'll continue updates for my Ranma ½ stories when I can. For now, DON'T FLAME, and I won't be on your backs. Hope you enjoyed it.)


	6. Nabiki and I at the Pool

(Well, folks, it's now time for my personal favorite chapter of "The Get Togethers" I'm sure you all know what it is. And please don't leave any flames on this chapter or any other ones for that matter. As **Scourgeofthegalaxy** said that I "don't criticize their writing in a purely negative way, so why should they to you? They clicked the link, therfore they accept responsibility for deciding to read it." He's 100 percent correct on that. In the meantime, the ones who will be thanked will be **Unknown 2008**, **mmoondragon**, **vleroy728**, and **Ranma711**. After one more note, we'll get under way with this chapter.)

(Note to **Yuna Luna 78**: Whether you knew it or not… the "plot" you mentioned in your "review" was NOT how it was going to happen.)

Copyright 2009

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

Mathew and I were still walking through the town on our way to the fitness center I told Mathew about back home.

"So, where's the fitness center you were talking about, Nabiki?" Mathew asked me.

"Not far from here," I answered.

5 minutes later, after a couple of turns, I found that fitness center.

"Oh, here it is," I said to Mathew.

"Over here?" Mathew asked me.

"Yep," I responded. "What'd you expect?"

The fitness center looked a little like the public bathhouse outside, but without the lights around the building.

"Not too shabby," Mathew responded, looking impressed.

"Yeah, it is; the public bathhouse we went to in prep for Happosai's peeping looks similar – at least the outside," I said to him.

"How'd you know about this place?" Mathew asked me.

"I came here with my friends to play tennis and to go swim not too long ago," I answered.

"I see," Mathew responded.

"Are you ready to go inside?" I asked, gripping Mathew's arm tighter.

"Of course," Mathew said, looking at me.

After we got inside to the pool area, we saw the big swimming pool along with a view of the city. It was the same size as one seen at the Olympics.

"Oh wow," Mathew said, looking around. "This place is bigger than back home."

"You don't have any indoor pools back home?" I asked him.

"No," Mathew answered. "Just a bunch of beaches, a few trails to hike by foot, hotels, etc."

"That's all?" I asked.

"Not just the three I just mentioned," Mathew said. "There's plenty more… I just can't really think of all of them right now… but there is one thing that Hawaii's known for…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"The sunset, though I never really got to see many," Mathew responded.

"Oh?" I said, looking surprised.

"All 21 years of my life, I lived on the East side of the local island I was on before I got the call to race motorcycles here," Mathew said, walking towards the glass. "One of the few times I ever saw them was the night of my high school Senior Prom 3 years ago."

"Who'd you go with?" I asked him.

"Nobody," Mathew said, looking back at me. "I went by myself, but I didn't care… all I cared about was the fact that I _went_ there."

"Are you homesick?" I asked Mathew, walking up next to him.

"A little," Mathew said, looking at me after that. "But I'll be able to handle it; I already feel comfortable here… after I met Akane, and Kasumi… and especially you, too… not to mention that I've finally found someone I like a lot… in you, Nabiki."

"Gee, Mathew," I said, sounding pretty surprised.

I had figured out that he liked me a lot, but I didn't think that he… _loved_ me.

"About that relationship, Nabiki," Mathew said to me again. "I realize you're 4 years younger than me… like how my parents are with each other… that's why I didn't want to go that far with you because something like that could ruin my career before it even starts. I just want you to understand."

"I do," I answered. "And you're right; I hear the consequences can be pretty bad where you live, is that right?"

"Yeah, I won't go into any more detail," Mathew responded.

We both looked at the nice view from the glass window. A few minutes later, I tapped Mathew on the shoulder with my fingers a couple of times and he looked at me. To be honest, if he had feelings that deep for me, I felt like I shouldn't mess with them in any way; I liked Mathew myself; he was pretty nice, always willing to help Kasumi out at home, and he definitely knew how to treat girls right… especially when he left that flower with the note he gave me.

"Mathew," I said to him. "I like you, too, and… if you want that boyfriend/girlfriend, no sex kind of relationship with me..." I leaned my head in close to him. "You got it." I finished.

He looked really shocked.

"Nabiki," Mathew said to me. "Thank you so much."

He pulled me close to him. A few seconds later, we were gazing in each other's eyes and hugging each other. I leaned my head in closer to him and we kissed each other on the lips.

"Well, did you wanna go and swim now?" I asked Mathew.

"Yeah," Mathew answered as we headed to the changing rooms.

I showed Mathew where the men's side was and we went to our respective sides. After I had arrived in, I sat down on the bench and started undressing. Two minutes later, all my clothes were off my body. I reached for my suit and began to put it on. After I got the last strap on my shoulder, I grabbed my clothes and exited the changing room. As soon as I got out, I just saw Mathew walk over here. He was in shorts that were blue and black in color, and he still had his motocross shirt on.

"Didn't wait long," Mathew said to me.

"Oh good," I said.

I set my clothes down near the wall. It only took me a few steps to the edge of the pool. I looked at Mathew, who still had his shirt on.

"Are you comin' or what?" I asked him.

"Y-Yeah," Mathew responded. "B-B-But I…"

I stopped where I was and looked at him. I asked, "You what?"

"I… I wanted to tell you…" Mathew said to me.

"Go on… I'm listening," I said to him.

He stayed silent for a bit. Mathew finally blurted out, "I wanted to tell you… that I think you look good."

"Oh… well… thanks," I said, blushing a bit.

"You must be doing Martial Arts like Akane… am I right?" Mathew asked me.

"Not really," I said to him. "I only use the kicks on rare occasions though."

We looked at each other for a bit, and then I looked at the water in the pool, then back at Mathew.

"Well, are you getting in?" I asked Mathew.

Right after I asked him that question, I walked to the edge and jumped into the water. I resurfaced and noticed Mathew had his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "The water's great, Mathew-baby."

I saw him remove his shirt. He tossed it next to my clothes and he started dipping his feet into the water. As soon as his body was immersed (save for his head), he swam up to me.

"You're right," Mathew said to me. "It's just teeny bit cold."

That's when I looked and noticed the sky starting to turn dusk.

"Hey, the sun's about ready to set," I said to Mathew.

That's when I felt his arms wrapping around my shoulders. My face began to turn red.

"Yeah, you're right," Mathew said softly to me. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I responded, looking back and winking my eye at him.

We were about to kiss again when we heard another voice.

"Nabiki Tendo," We heard the voice say.

"Who or what the hell was that?" Mathew asked.

End chapter

(Alright, it's now time that I stopped. If you think Nabiki was OOC in any way, don't criticize me or yell at me… I tried my best to get her close to her personality on the show. I sure hope to get a lot of reviews like how I've been getting for "Akane's New Friend" [which I updated recently] and currently have 84 reviews for that story, compared to 19 for this story. I sure hope that more people review this story as well as "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" soon. In the meantime, leave those reviews with your guesses on who you think the voice is -- though it should be easy to figure out... and I'll try to update more frequently. See you all soon.)


	7. Who Interrupted Our Date?

(Well, after 5 reviews, two of them happened to be mean ones again for "The Get Togethers" and I seriously don't appreciate them when I'm still just trying to get my feet wet with the Ranma show. In the meantime, the only two that will be thanked for reviews will be **Unknown 2008** and **vleroy728**. In the meantime, all I asked was if they'd like it or not, and they go nuts. Well, anyway, when we last left off, Nabiki and I were on our date at the pool at a fitness center Nabiki told me she was at recently… and that's when a voice we heard interrupted our date. Whose voice was it? Read to find out. Enjoy this chapter and please review NICELY.)

Copyright 2009

"Nabiki Tendo," We heard the voice say.

"Who or what the hell was that?" I asked.

I heard Nabiki sigh in disbelief. Somehow, the voice seemed familiar to her.

"I should've known," She said. "That's Kuno-baby's voice."

I heard that she had called him "baby" also. I looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Nabiki asked. "I call some guys I know well 'baby' at the end of their names like you and him. Not to mention, Kuno's my classmate at school."

"Oh, okay," I said, still not sure if she was going with him or not.

That's when we both saw a relatively tall guy with a dark blue kimono-top and a black kilt-like kind of outfit on. He was also holding a wooden sword of some sort. I wasn't sure if it was the same kind used for Kendo or if it was a katana, but that didn't matter to me.

"Nabiki Tendo, you disappoint me," Kuno said to her.

"Hey, back off, buddy," I said, putting my arm in front of Nabiki… trying to protect her.

"Back off?" Kuno said back at me, sounding offended. "I think you should be the one to 'back off'."

"You've got some nerve, man – interrupting our date we had going on," I said to him, not sounding too thrilled.

"You call _this_ a date?" Kuno said, on the verge of cracking up. "I laugh at this pathetic get-together that you say is… a date."

That's when he started laughing which completely irritated me.

"Grr… why you stupid—" I seethed.

I was about to go and give him an earful when I got pulled back by a pair of arms. I knew it was Nabiki who did that.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I'll take care of this, Mathew-baby," Nabiki assured me, climbing out of the pool, dripping wet.

We could still hear Kuno laughing his head off. I could tell she was insulted by Kuno's actions, too. I saw her kick him in the stomach with her wet foot. His laughing had finally stopped and he landed flat on his back. I came out and joined her. He had fallen to the ground with that one wet footprint that the water from Nabiki's foot left where she kicked him.

"Mathew was right, Kuno," Nabiki said to him, putting her hands on her hips and not sounding too happy. "You've got some nerve for interrupting _OUR DATE_… and insulting _OUR NEW HOUSEGUEST I TOLD YOU ABOUT!_"

Inside, I was surprised by Nabiki – first, Yuka and Saiyuri found out about me, then Nabiki spilled me staying as a houseguest with her, Ranma, Genma, and the rest of the Tendos at school, as well as where we were going on our date. I still stood by her… refusing my urges to run off. In the meantime, she had unleashed a couple of punches – one to Kuno's gut, and one to his head.

"I don't know where you come from, but you've definitely got no respect for a couple like us who like to enjoy ourselves," I said to him.

"Come on, Mathew-baby," Nabiki said to me, dragging Kuno away from the pool area.

I followed her… wherever she was going. She opened the fire-escape door and stepped out, still dragging Kuno.

"Give me a hand, Mathew," Nabiki said to me.

I helped her out, and with all our strength combined, we were able to toss Kuno into a nearby tree. He was left hanging by a branch that hooked his collar.

"I will have my revenge on you two," Kuno called out to us.

"Yeah, right," I said, flicking my wrist up and down at him. "Let us know when you start being more polite and civilized."

"I agree with Mathew, Kuno," Nabiki added.

I turned to face her. She seemed pretty angry with Kuno as well.

"Should we go back now?" I asked Nabiki.

"Just wait a bit," She answered.

I instantly knew where she was going with this. She started yelling out to Kuno.

"Kuno, you seriously owe me BIG TIME for this," Nabiki shouted to him, cupping her hands on the side of her lips while she spoke. "You owe me 20,000 yen – 10,000 for interrupting our date, and another 10,000 for insulting our new houseguest… plus I think you deserve to see… THIS."

Nabiki started to gently grip my arm. Then, she started to pull me close to her body. Soon, she was already throwing her arms around my back. Nabiki started looking deeply into my eyes. I gave in to her desires, returning the favor to her as we moved our heads in closer to each other. In less than 15 seconds, our lips were already making contact with each other's as we started to kiss each other.

"Cease that kissing this instant!!" We heard Kuno yell from the tree.

In response, we both flicked our wrists up and down at Kuno, as if to tell him to mind his own business. After one more, we stopped and I wrapped my arm around Nabiki's shoulders.

"I will have my revenge on you!!" Kuno shouted again.

"Kuno, if you ever hurt him, I'm doubling your future debts to me," Nabiki called out, wrapping her arm around my back.

"I'm not paying you—" Kuno started to shout again before he was interrupted by a snapping sound.

The branch that held him from the tree… had broken.

"Careful, it's about a sixty-foot drop," I said to him.

But he had already started screaming as he began to fall from the high tree. Nabiki and I watched as Kuno started dropping like a rock. In a matter of seconds, he had met the cement up close and personal.

"I better see that 20,000 yen tomorrow," Nabiki called down to Kuno.

"Well, that takes care of that interruption," I said to Nabiki.

"Yep," She responded. "NOW we can go back, Mathew-baby."

I offered to hold her hand as we started to head back to the pool. She looked at my offer and appeared surprised. Nabiki smiled and gently grabbed it.

"Gee, you're SUCH a gentleman," She said to me.

"Hey, it's how I normally treat girls that are my type, and you… happen to be… my type," I responded.

When we had arrived back at the pool, I was about to begin another swim with her, when I looked over my shoulder and noticed that she felt a little guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nabiki, showing concern.

"I didn't know you didn't want me to tell anyone at school that you were staying with us," Nabiki responded, falling to her knees.

I knew she felt bad about it, but I tried to not make her feel so guilty about it. I put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to where she was sitting.

"Nabiki," I began to say to her. "I don't blame you one bit for telling; I didn't even _CARE _if you told somebody like one of your friends… I just didn't think that someone like Kuno himself would actually _LOOK_ for us."

"You're not mad?" Nabiki asked, looking at me.

"No," I simply responded. "I'm a nice guy… not to mention a forgiver."

She appeared surprised again, this time with what I told her.

"Nabiki," I said to her again. "I _WANT_ you to be that one special girl in my life."

She looked surprised when I said that to her.

"Mathew?" She said, still looking surprised.

"I mean it… I really do," I said to her.

I got up on my feet and helped her to her feet as well.

"Thank you… I'm touched," Nabiki said.

She gave me a great big (and tight) hug. I looked outside and noticed that the sky was almost dark. I looked back at Nabiki and tilted my head back at the pool as if to ask her, "Hey, should we go back inside?"

"Yeah, we need to make the most of this, despite one interruption from Kuno-baby," Nabiki answered.

We weren't going to let Kuno's interruption ruin our date for sure. The two of us walked to the edge of the pool and jumped back into the water together.

"Whoo… it got a bit cold from our confrontation with Kuno," I said to Nabiki after resurfacing.

"It's alright," She responded, doing the same thing I did to her earlier.

I started blushing myself when Nabiki wrapped her arms around my shoulders while she applied a little pressure from her front into my back area. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled at her. I was happy to look at her wonderful face. I leaned my head close to hers and we kissed each other again. I really loved her.

"Have you had a girlfriend before?" Nabiki asked me.

"What?" I asked her after chuckling in embarrassment.

"Tell me whether or not you've had a girlfriend before me," Nabiki said to me.

"Y-Y-You're the first," I stammered in embarrassment.

My face was already turning red just talking about this.

"I might be your first _fiancée_," Nabiki said softly in my ear.

This caught my attention for sure.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Mm-hmm," She answered. "I even told Daddy that I know that he wants Ranma and Akane to marry first – that's why I told you that we had to let those two marry first before we do."

"Okay," I said.

Nabiki looked at her watch. "Oh, it's almost 8 p.m.," She said, swimming to one of the edges.

"You want to stop now?" I asked.

"Yeah, knowing Kasumi, she's probably waiting on us," Nabiki said to me.

She had climbed out of the pool, water dripping from her body and her bathing suit. I climbed out too, dripping wet myself. We grabbed our towels and our clothes, and headed off to the changing rooms again. We met up a few minutes later in our regular clothes. Nabiki was holding her wrapped up towel in her hands, and I was, too. Both of our wet bathing suits were inside them. Nabiki took my arm and we left the pool area for home.

"I hope you had fun," I said to her while we walked home.

"I did, despite that interruption from Kuno," Nabiki answered. "Thanks for asking me out."

"Anytime," I responded.

15 minutes later, we were back at the house.

"We're home!!" Nabiki called out.

We removed our footwear and stepped inside. Nabiki also released her grip on my arm.

"Oh, just in time," Kasumi said, coming to the front door. "I just got finished making dinner."

"Oh good, I'm starvin'," I responded. "I thought we were going to be somewhat late coming back."

"Oh no… I decided to make it a bit later… seeing as the two of you went out," Kasumi explained. "So, how was your date?" She asked us.

"A lot of fun," Nabiki answered.

"Was it?" Kasumi asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"Despite one interruption from Kuno," Nabiki added.

"Oh dear," Kasumi said.

"But we took care of him," I said.

"Oh good," Kasumi said. "I'll take care of your suits," She offered.

"Okay," I said, laying up on the help I've been giving her.

The two of us handed them and our towels to Kasumi and we went to join the others for dinner. We sat next to each other at the dinner table.

"So, where'd you two run off to?" Ranma asked us while we ate.

"The pool," I simply responded.

"I bet you got a good look at Nabiki, eh?" Ranma asked me.

I looked at him with red cheeks.

"Oh yeah, she's really hard to not look at," I said, shifting an eye at her.

"I hope you mean that," Nabiki whispered in my ear.

"I do," I whispered back to her.

Soon, everyone was finished with their food and Kasumi started gathering all the dishes.

"Nabiki, dishes," Kasumi called out.

"You got it," Nabiki said, following her.

"And we can handle it, Mathew," Kasumi added.

I accepted it and went upstairs. I sat in the room Kasumi gave me and I put on a tape of the 2000 Las Vegas Supercross Finale, which was 7-time Supercross champion, Jeremy McGrath's last successful championship season. That's when I heard the door open. I looked over who it was and it turned out to be Akane, when I was hoping it would be Nabiki.

"What is it, Akane?" I asked.

End chapter

(Well, I guess I'll take a break here and work on the next chapter later. In the meantime, please leave your reviews, and make sure that they're nice, and NOT FLAMES. I don't care if this is my character with Nabiki… I feel like I deserve some good reviews from people. And a guarantee: a scene with Ranma and Akane WILL be coming… maybe 2 chapters from now. For now, just leave those reviews and if you read the story and are about to review badly… your own fault for even clicking the link. Okay, I'll see you guys again with a new chapter soon.)


End file.
